Kuroko Down
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko's legs breaks when he plays against Kirisaki Daichi High. A few members want to get Hanamiya for what they have done to Kuroko. Sucky summery. Insperation from episode 35


It happened too fast for anyone to react. They had faintly seen him changing the direction of his pass, he had the ball, the next thing the ball was boucing away from everyone as the blue haired male lay on the ground, grinding his teeth, not wanting to make a single noise.

The game was paused as the referee for once sent the team off, for violent play. Aomine and Kise ran from the sides over to their friend. He didn't make any movement. He held onto his leg in pain. Seirin rushed over to the phantom six. Kuroko raised his head and in the distance saw a glimpse of pink hair.

Paramedics rushed over to the boy. They managed to put him on a stretcher and carried him out, he was put into an ambulance and was droven off to hospital. Kagami, Aomine and Kise turned to Hanamiya, cracking their fists in anger, "You will pay for this!" The screamed. They went to fight, but Aomine and Kise spotted someone at the back of the room, on the phone eating away. They stopped then turned to Kagami.

"Don't touch him, Kagami. Just relax," The red haired male nodded his head. Aomine clenched his fists in anger, he wanted to punch that guy in the face. Kuroko was in pain, he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to be vulnerable in front of his team mates.

Aomine looked around then felt a hand go on his shoulder. He turned and saw Mitobe, he gestured for them to follow him. Everyone followed him until they saw a large car with about 15 seats.

Mitobe got into the large car. Kise and Aomine stopped. They felt a hand go on his back, they saw Kagami, "he's going to drive us to the hospital. Get in," the two got into the car. Aomine stepped out for a second then phoned someone. Momoi rushed over to him, with tears in her eyes.

"Shoichi will drive you. I phoned him. Tetsuya will be fine. He's brave. Get going," Aomine stepped back in and took a seat beside Kise, who was stunned. Aomine put a hand on his lap, they turned to see everyone was chatting with each other.

They noticed a dog sitting beside him, he was crying gently. Aomine gently stroked the dogs head, "Who's this?" He asked softly patting the sad dogs head.

"That's Tetsuya number two. Kuroko's dog. He found him and took him in. They are quite close," Koganei said, leaning forward and patting his head. Aomine smiled back at him then slouched into the chair. He was bursting with worry.

When they finally arrived, Kagami, Aomine and Kise rushed out. They went to the main desk and enquired about their friends. They were told to take a seat and someone would come to collect them.

They saw a pink haired male with yellow eyes, in his fifties. He smiled then stood up, "He's in the luxury room, requested by my son," The three nodded then followed the older male up many flights of stairs.

The corridors were empty by this point, they walked until they got to a room. The three couldn't see in, the blinds were down. The older male knocked on the door before entering. When they walked in they saw Kuroko sleeping, with a gas mask, his leg up high. His bed looked rather comfy with silk and his pillows looked rather fluffy.

They noticed that a pink haired male was sitting there reading a magazine. Aomine and Kise took a step back. Kagami did the same confused, "Come in why don't you," the pink head said quietly. The three walked in and pulled up seats.

"Kise, who is this?"

"I didn't see you at the game, I thought you had more important things to deal with," The pink head looked to Aomine with a frown.

"Watching Tetsuya is important to me. You were forced to see the game," The pink head stated, he touched the blue haired males hand gently.

"And he played amazingly well, don't you agree Taiga Kagami," The red headed male nodded gulping. The guy before him, scared him. He couldn't say why, but he was rather scary. "My bad I haven't introduced myself. I am Seijūrō Akashi. I was the captain at Teiko, I am now the captain of Rakuzen," Kagami nodded his head then looked to Kise and Aomine who were observing their old team mate.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times till he felt better. He turned his head to see Seijūrō. He smiled then took the mask off. Akashi helped him out and placed it onto a shelf.

"Good morning," Seijūrō said gently. Kuroko smiled then looked to his leg, "Did we win?" He asked softly. Akashi shook his head.

"The game was paused. The referee had seen them viciously hurt you and put two and two together. The team has been disbanded, but I have already sharpened my knife and when I go home. I'll be making a detour to a certain school," He smiled evily. Kuroko laughed then looked to Kagami.

He was going to speak but the door opened and Murasakibara entered with a few bags. He sat them down on the table then handed Kuroko a bottle of fruit water. He gave Kagami a large bottle of water and handed Aomine and Kise a small carton of juice.

Kuroko sat up and opened the bottle and took a quick swig. He sat it down beside Akashi then looked to Murasakibara who handed up a cereal bar. Kuroko opened it them slowly munched on the food.

"You'll heal soon. I'll get you back up to speed. You're passes have improved," the pink haired male complimented as he had himself a biscuit out of Murasakibara's bag. Kuroko nodded his head.

* * *

A few days past, Kuroko was allowed to walk. Akashi walked behind him as Kuroko entered his school building. He had crutches and was falling behind quickly. The pink haired opened his home-room class and walked in leaving the door open for the male to trudge in.

Kagami stood up along with Furihata, Kawahara and Fukada as they were reunited with their friend and team mate. A few girls walked over to Akashi, but he had no intentions to talk to them and ignored them. Akashi took a seat to the back of the class beside Kuroko.

"Atsushi and I will be getting them tonight. I don't care for people who can only win basketball by cheating and hurting people. They should brush up on their playing skills and beat the opponent fairly," Kuroko nodded his head. Kagami turned to see Kuroko.

"I won't be able to play in big matches, but I will be able to practice, but I can't do suicide* or my vanishing drive," He explained. Kagami nodded then turned as the teacher walked in to begin the lesson.

* * *

Hanamiya was cornered. He was surrounded by six brutal men. The leader being Akashi, "We won't allow you to get away with hurting Tetsuya. You will pay for this," the smallest male said grinding his teeth. All six men ran towards the vile person with the eerie smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I will be going back to Secretly Married now.**

*** Suicide is the game when you stand at one end of the hall and run to the first line, then back, run to the second line, back, thrid, back, fourth back and so on. Where I live it is called Suicide, as the game is hell.**

**Please Review**


End file.
